Exiles Vol 1 60
In blinks Holocaust, who had been absent from the Age of Apocalypse since Nate Grey stabbed him with a piece of the M'Craan Crystal. Everyone readies to fight him, but before they can, the Timebroker pulls him aside and gives him the rundown of being an Exile. With that, Holocaust blasts The Timebroker into oblivion. Of course, the Timebroker is just a figment of their collective subconscious, and can't be harmed. He links their minds to show Holocaust that what he explained is true, and further explains that since Mister Sinister survived Apocalypse's overthrow, soon the X-Men will confront him and mistakenly doom their world, along with countless other universes in a domino-effect. He tells them their punishment is to kill Earth-295's X-Men, or everyone dies. Holocaust decides to kill Sinister instead, ruling his homeworld in his place, and attacks the Exiles before leaving. As he flies on his way to Sinister, he feels a harmonic frequency that is very familiar and decides to investigate. Nearby, in the Air Force's Research Post Bravo-Echo, General Huntley is on the phone with the Secretary of defense. He reports the arrival of the Exiles, who are giving off the same frequency as the M'Craan Crystal they are guarding and experimenting on. He agrees to blow the entire facility up before the contact that is on it's way to the facility at a high rate of speed reaches the crystal. And in explodes Holocaust. He goes on to explain that the Crystal is a Nexus of Realities, a place where different universes intersect, and that a piece of it was used to transport him to an alternate version of Earth. The poor General comes to the realization that the crystal could be used to conquer a thousand other earths or alter history to win every battle, but the detonator to the H-Bomb under the crystal he's holding begins to feel very heavy. As he collapses to the floor, Holocaust explains that he's been snacking on the General's life energy ever since he entered the room. Another scientist pleads for his life with information about the 'second contact' that appeared with Holocaust, but Holocaust already knows it's the Tallus. At the Bureau of Mutant Affairs, Sabretooth and the Exiles are trying to get past security to warn Magneto and his X-Men. As they try to figure out their next move, an explosion happens outside, and they go investigate. It's Holocaust, and they ready themselves for a blow-out. Holocaust stops them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * The Timebroker Other Characters: * * * Tour Guide and Tour Group * Agents of the Bureau of Mutant Affairs Locations: * (Age of Apocalypse) ** "The Pens", ** U.S. Air Force Base Research Post Bravo-Echo, ** Headquarters of the Bureau of Mutant Affairs Items: * The Tallus * Nuclear Bombs * The M'Kraan Crystal Vehicles: * | Solicit = Welcome home, Blink and Sabretooth! The Exiles find themselves returned home to the Age of Apocalypse...with the unlikeliest new teammate -- Apocalypse’s homicidal son, Holocaust! Can the Exiles stop fighting amongst each other long enough to complete their new assignment—killing the X-Men?! This story arc ties into this month’s special AGE OF APOCALYPSE limited series! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Comic Books